Anesthesia
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: What happens when the ninja are put on anesthesia? Complete chaos! A story written from the inspiration of writers block, and boredom. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Kai

**Hey guys, starting a series of one shots where the ninja are on anesthesia, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kai had hurt his knee really badly in battle, and he needed to have surgery, but nobody wanted to take him to the doctor!<p>

"You take him!" Jay yelled.

"No way, Zane can!" Cole quickly pointed to his nindroid brother in the corner meditating.

"I apologize Cole, but I am quite busy," Zane started,"However, I sense the Sensei's approaching." Zane informed them. Garmadon, and Wu were standing in the doorway, but disappeared in an instant.

Nya sighed,"Fine I'll take him, but it will be so lonely." she said pouting with big puppy eyes.

"I'll go with you Nya!" Jay volunteered.

"Oh so now you volunteer!" Cole accuses the motor-mouthed ninja of lightning.

"Do you want to do it?" he asked the black ninja of earth.

"Fine, carry on." Cole said rolling his eyes.

Once they got to the hospital, some doctors took Kai into a room. "How is this going to work exactly?" Nya asked a nurse.

"We will put him under some anesthesia, do the surgery, then subscribe him some painkillers." the nurse explained.

"Anesthesia? This should be fun!" Jay laughed.

Kai was obviously extremely nervous. He didn't want to go under, he hated when stuff like that had to happen!

They took Kai into the room, and and invited his sister, and Jay in after he was in a hospital gown, and on his bed. The doctor gave him the anesthesia, and he slowly began lose consciousness. "Okay count down from one-hundred." the doctor coached the fire ninja.

"Okay, one-hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven... DON'T SCREW THIS UP!" he yelled to the doctor before passing out, it worked! The surgery commenced, Kai was out cold. Three hours later, the doctors told Nya, and Jay that the surgery was a success and that Kai would be waking up soon. Kai finally woke up, "Ninety-six!" He looked at what he was wearing, strange, he didn't know he graduated!

He sat up, holding his head, he remembered why he was here! As he remembered, Nya happened to walk in,"Kai! You're awake!" she greeted him, approaching his hospital bed. Out of nowhere, Kai grabbed his sister's shoulders.

"Nya you've got to listen to me, okay! I locked myself in this room so he wouldn't get me!"

"Who wouldn't get you?" she asked her brother.

"Him! The gigantic green hairy Frosted Flake that was chasing me around this place, we have to be quiet or he'll hear us!"

Nya face-palmed, this was going to be a long couple of hours. She, Jay, and Kai got into the car after many failed attempts of trying to convince him that a crazy, old rotten piece of breakfast cereal wasn't trying to kill him. Eventually, they "Sneaked "out, basically, they got a few doctors to pretend that they didn't notice him when they finally exited the building.

Once they got into the car, Jay was driving, Nya was in the passenger side, and Kai was in the backseat. They pulled onto the highway, where Kai saw multiple other cars driving. "We're gonna win the race! Step on it Jay!" he commanded. He finally stopped asking Jay to speed up when they got off of an exit.

When they finally got home, the place was empty! Kai found a note on the counter, he smiled and yelled,"Woo Hoo! I've been accepted into Hogwarts! I'm gonna be a wizard!" Nya picked up the note and actually read it.

"Cat stuck in a tree, went to investigate

-Lloyd"

"Why that little..." Nya started.

"Here! Charlie! come here boy!" Kai yelled.

"Who's Charlie?" Jay asked him.

"Duh! The magical dog who's head is made of pancakes, and his body is a gigantic marshmallow, he flies around the universe, and protects it from all of the evil elves and gingerbread people that roam there." Kai answered like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Jay was getting sick and tired of Kai, but it was sure hilarious!

Two hours of an annoying Kai later, who had passed out in that period of time, finally woke up. "What happened?"

"You were put on anesthesia." his sister told him.

"Well what did I do?" he asked.

"Everyone, we saved the cat!" Lloyd called. "Zane, you make dinner."

"Why don't we discuss it over dinner." Jay offered.

After dinner everybody was laughing,"So let me get this straight, it was like a venomari spit venom into my eyes?"

"Yes!" Everybody yelled at the same time, this was a experience that they would never forget!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I couldn't update darkness, I went to a little get-together and watched School of Rock! great movie! So the next chapter of darkness will be up tomorrow. I came up with this idea while watching Ridiculousness! I would also appreciate a review. Hope you enjoy! More to come,<strong>

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Jay

**Hey guys! Another chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Jay hurt one of his legs, when it was crushed by a rock while mountain climbing with Cole.<p>

This time Nya, Kai, and Cole took him, the reason for this is that Nya wanted to be there for her boyfriend, Kai wanted to be there for him like Jay was there for him, and Cole was the only witness to the event!

Jay limped into the hospital room, slowly changed into a hospital gown, and hopped on the bed. He was ready. The doctor examined his leg,"Interesting..." he took an xray, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Jay, it's a clean break, you are going to need surgery."

Kai heard about it first, and told the rest of the group. "Haha! This should be good!" he said remembering when he had surgery.

Jay was ready, once he got his dosage of anesthesia, the doctor had instructions for the lightning mouthed ninja. "Okay Jay, count from one to ten."

"I thought it was back from one-hundred." Jay told the doctor.

"We're doing this differently, okay?" he asked.

"Alright, doctor knows best! one, two, three, four, fi..." he was out cold. Three hours later, he woke up with an awful headache. Jay saw the doctor enter.

"Hello Jay! Listen, let me know if you can feel this." He poked Jays leg.

"Feel what?" Jay asked as Nya stood up from the corner of the room.

"Why can't he feel anything?" she asked the doctor.

I numbed his leg, so he wouldn't experience as much pain as he would without it." The doctor explained.

Jay looked shocked,"I HAVE LEGS!?" Nya face-palmed, Kai laughed, and Cole didn't care.

They all got into the car, and began to drive home, when Cole remembered that they needed to pick up some dinner, "Guys lets stop at the market to get some ingredients for dinner." They stopped at the market, and told Jay to stay put, of course he didn't listen, he unbuckled himself, and wandered around the parking lot, and eventually into the store. He saw a crying young woman.

"Why are you sad!?" he asked her.

"I'm still upset that I lost my husband two weeks ago." she sniffled.

"Well, where did ya leave him?" he asked like it was a normal question. The woman laughed.

"Thank you for cheering me up!" she said before walking away.

His family was looking everywhere for him. "Jay!" Nya called.

"And that's why panda bears prefer Dunkin's over Starbucks!"

Jay was talking to an annoyed looking woman waiting to get her groceries checked out. The trio ran over to her. "Sorry! He recently had surgery!" They forced him in the car and buckled him in.

Once they drove home, Jay was about to get out of the car, but couldn't get himself unbuckled. "Dude, really you unbuckled yourself fine when you escaped before, but now you have trouble?" Cole unbuckled him, and encouraged him to stand up.

After sitting down for a few minutes, Jay looked at the wall and freaked out,"WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

"What is what thing?" Lloyd asked amused.

"THE GIGANTIC SPIDER ON THE WALL THAT KEEPS THREATENING TO EAT MY POP-TART!" The drugged boy yelled.

"Jay you're eating pizza brother." Zane told him, passing by,"And that's the shadow of the lampshade."

"No! It's a giant monster that wants to destroy me!" He angrily shouted at the wall,"You will not get my pop-tarts!" He then stood up, and stumbled to a different room. He saw a piano, did he play? Probably! He jumped onto the piano, and played a wonderful tune from Mozart, at least in his head! In reality, it sounded like, SMASH, BAM BOOM, BOAAANG! BONG, BONG, BAOOOOAAAANG! BOOOOOOM, BOOM, BOOOOOOOOOOM! "Thank you Ninjago!"

**(Ten minutes later)**

"So you're telling me he's not a monkey."

"No Jay, Kai is not a monkey." Cole explained.

"KAI!? His name is Jeffrey, the amazing monkey that dances for peoples!"

**(Five minutes later)**

"Aaaggghhhhhh! Agggggggghhhhhh! AAAUUUUGHHHHHH!"

"Jay, whats wrong!?" Zane asked concerned.

"My gum doesn't taste right!" he stuck out his tounge.

"Don't chew that." Zane answered plainly.

"Okay!"

A few minutes later, Jay was sitting at the table with Nya,"Your purse is a pretty purple!" Jay yelled.

Nya glanced over at her bright blue purse. "No Jay, its blue, like your shirt, we're twinning I guess."

"TWINNING!? Are you my sister!?"

"No, I'm your girlfriend."

"You're not my sister? She's not my sister!" He yelled to absolutely no one.

Later, Jay was running in circles around the room with a tennis racket. "Jay, what are you doing?" asked Misako.

"Trying to catch that stupid gerbil!" he yelled, before sitting in a chair, and eventually sliding down to the carpet.

"What happened?" Jay was confused, last he checked he was about to have surgery, and now he was on the carpet, just laying there at the monistary.

"Everybody, Jay's back!" Misako yelled. Everybody gathered around. They explained what happened, and how he acted,"So let me get this straight, I never did catch that gerbil?" everybody laughed before saying goodnight, and heading off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun! Tell me what you thought about this chapter see you soon!<strong>

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Zane's Fabulous Adventure!

**Wow! I never expected so many people to love this! Thank you for the reviews, Billy Jane, The Gray Ninja246, Desiree Julien, magicwolfpup123, Determine Artist, and Astrid16! Here you go, and I couldn't resist the title!**

* * *

><p>Zane wasn't the type of nindriod to get injured, but he needed repairs after Nya accidentally chucked a throwing star at his systems. Jay volunteered to repair him, but only if he could test out his new invention. "It's a special serum that will make him feel no pain!" Jay explained as he, and Lloyd were walking into a shop that the owner let them use with an injured Zane.<p>

"Why can't you just switch him off?" the confused blonde boy asked.

"Because he is almost human! He still feels a lot of pain after repairs, its almost as if he is a human after surgery! However, there may be a few side effects to this liquid." he mused. They set Zane down on a table, and injected the serum into him, "Are you sure about this Jay?" the white ninja asked.

"You will be fine!" Jay assured him,"Hopefully." In a few seconds, Zane was completely knocked out, and Jay began messing with a few of his wires. Eventually, when he finally finished, he left to get a cool, refreshing glass of iced tea mixed with lemonade! Man, that stuff is good!

Once he came back, Zane was lying awake on the table waving his arms around crazily. "Zane! What's the matter!?"

"Don't you see all of the falcons attacking me!? Please unstrap me, so I can fight them off!" Zane unexpectedly yelled.

Jay chuckled,"One moment!" It was like Zane was on anesthesia, priceless, he was going to have fun with this! "Zane, look out, a gigantic falcon is behind you and..." he paused,"Where did you go!?" Zane was missing! What was Jay going to do, Lloyd had gotten bored, and gone home halfway through the repairs, what was he going to do!

Meanwhile, Zane had finally chased away the last falcon, that'll teach them to mess with me! he was lost in his crazy thoughts as he walked down the street. he walked up to a random lady,"HI! I can bend the earth at my will!"

"What, excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Do you think I'm not tall enough!? Look out, here comes the pizza man!" he yelled, running towards a park. He ran into a man working on a computer, "Hey, do you wanna hear about the pony I saw!?"

"No." the man said, typing away.

"Okay! I saw a pumpkin outside the window, a big, orange pumpkin! It was like yay tall, and was red and pink too! Then, there was a pony! It walked up to the pumpkin, and the pony was all kinds of colors, it looked kind of like its favorite food was apples! I like apples, and banana's, and..." after five minutes, one thing led to another, and Zane had drawn a crowd towards the park bench. By now, the man went to go find a Starbucks to work at. "...And I want some whipped cream, and cheese on top!" he finished.

He decided that he was bored of sitting, so he got up, pushed his way through the crowd, and thought he saw something, "Kerry!" he yelled, come here! please." He ran up to a woman and asked for help,"Help me find Kerry!" he begged her.

"Oh my is she a lost pet?"

"Yes!" Zane pleaded.

"Okay, what is she?"

"Kerry, is my pet shrimp!"

**(Ten minutes later)**

Once the white ninja found his way out of the park, he skipped down Main Street! right when he passed a library, Jay came out holding a bunch of copies of a lost nindriod poster!

Zane wandered into a fast food place, Burger Monarchy! "Hello, I would like some chopped suey with brown rice, some kuung pao chicken, and some fried steam dumplings! Ohh and a milkshake!"

"Will that be for here or to go?"

**(Two Minutes later)**

"Dude, you want a free balloon?" a vendor asked.

"Sure!" Zane yelled. He was just walking around the block with the balloon. That was until a strong breeze picked up his balloon, and sent it up to the moon! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He mourned over his balloon. "Well, it was fun while it lasted!" he then strolled down the street like nothing had happened.

Jay was sitting down on a bench, with almost all of his hope lost. When he saw Zane skipping down the street! This was his chance, his team wouldn't even know he lost him! He ran over to grab Zane when he saw Kai, Nya, Lloyd, Cole, Misako, Senseii Wu, and Senseii Garmadon waiting for him to approach the nindriod. Jay sighed,"I know I messed up, I'm a failure!"

"Jay, your not a failure, your my failure!" Nya assured him.

Many hours later, Zane came back to reality. "Uuugggghhh, what happened?"

"You don't wanna know, at least you're repaired!" Jay told him.

"Jay?"

"Yes Zane?"

"Why is there a lost nindriod poster on the floor?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope you liked it! They said a nindroid can't be put on anesthesia, well I did it! Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other stories, Darkness, and Three Wishes! More to come,<strong>

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
